Date at the Beach
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka and Kotori are on a date at the beach. Fluff and flirting ensues.


**Author Notes**

 **May you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Honoka takes a sturdy looking stick and flashed Kotori a smirk; which to Kotori is Honoka feeling proud of herself but it just comes off as super cute. Kotori knows what Honoka is initiating, so she picks up her own sturdy piece of wood and follows Honoka further onto the sandy beach.

They left their shoes on their picnic mat so they could really feel the prickly warmth of the sun's heat on the rough sand. Kotori jogged to catch up to the laughing Honoka who was already quite close to the sea.

"Kotori-chan~ Hurry~"

"Wait up, Honoka-chan~ It's really hot!" Kotori was another three steps away from Honoka, holding up her slightly long dress.

"Yup, Kotori-chan is really hot~" Honoka winked at Kotori's reddened face and put her hands out to catch Kotori's arms that swung at Honoka in an attempt to hit her for making such bad and embarrassing puns.

"Honoka-chan!" Honoka couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry~" Kotori pouted, she did not feel life forgiving Honoka so easily for making her embarrassed but she was weak to Honoka's smile. "But it's true."

"Mou!" Kotori pulled away from Honoka's grip and turned to cross her arms in a show of upset.

"Kotori-chan, Kotori-chan~"

"I'm ignoring you, Honoka-chan." Kotori refused to turn.

"Aw~ C'mon, you know you want to. After you see my message I'm sure you'll forgive me." Honoka was using her puppy dog eyes on Kotori's back, though her smile was stuck on amused.

Kotori relented and turned to face Honoka. Honoka pointed to the sand and Kotori's eyes followed. The message written in the sand was "I love you, Kotori-chan." Kotori felt the heat on her cheeks again and looks up to see Honoka's broad, broad smile.

"I love you too, Honoka-chan…"

"Say it with the sand, Kotori-chan!" Honoka twisted the stick in her hands which Kotori thought was really cool but decided against saying it aloud lest Honoka got cocky again.

Kotori wrote in the sand, "Honoka-chan, I love you!" and reached her free hand out for Honoka to take, Honoka complied.

Honoka ran forward to unwritten sand to write her next message, "Kotori-chan is soo cute!"

Kotori giggled before continuing, "Honoka-chan is cuter!"

They ran the shoreline carving love messages for each other until they neared the rocks at the end, hands locked together and laughing merrily.

"Honoka-chan, I love your voice and prefer to hear you say you love me…" Kotori said in a small voice while looking down. Honoka's smile broadened if possible, it's a wonder how her face doesn't tear.

"I love you!" Kotori looked up into Honoka's shimmering blue eyes. "I love you, Kotori-chan!" Kotori started laughing at Honoka's shouts of affection.

"I hear you."

Honoka shakes her head. "I love you lots! Kotori-chan, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Honoka grabbed Kotori's hands and stepped closer as she proclaimed her love. Kotori couldn't stop her fit of laughter and growing red as she tried to pull and not pull away at the same time.

"H-Honoka-chan! That's enough…"

"Mm-mm. It's not enough. You want to hear me say I love you right?" Honoka leaned close to Kotori's ear and whispered in a lower voice. "I love you, Kotori-chan. You know that?"

Kotori's heart was running a marathon. She managed a nod with her gaze on their feet.

"I want to hear it, Kotori-chan. With all your love." Honoka requested in her softened voice which was doing many things to Kotori; heart racing, face steaming, and mind melting.

Kotori swallowed then took a deep breath. "I love you, Honoka-chan! With all of Kotori, I love you, Honoka-chan!" Kotori shouted at the top of her lungs, her eyes shut tight.

Kotori did not know how much time passed, but she opened her eyes slowly when she heard Honoka laughing lightly. The sight that greeted her was a broadly smiling Honoka chuckling, still holding tightly onto Kotori's hands.

"I love you too, Kotori-chan." Kotori's grin reached her ears.

"I know that." Kotori hugged Honoka's arm. "Shall we head back to our mat?"

"Sure. Anywhere with you." Kotori giggled.

"Sweet talker."

"I remember Kotori-chan loves sweets."

"Smooth talker."

"Mm…"

Kotori looked to Honoka's face which was contorted into a thinking face. This face was relatively rare as Honoka usually only uses it for food, so Kotori had a bemused smile at the sight.

"You're a natural, so you don't have to think too much about it. Just concentrate on me."

Honoka was glad to stop thinking about it and broke into a smile. "That I love to do!"

At the picnic mat, Honoka thought about how they could preserve this lovely memory at the beach.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be able to have something to remember this day? This moment?" Honoka looked earnestly to Kotori.

"Mm…Maybe?" Kotori just smiled at Honoka. They say it's the thought that counts, and really, Kotori is filled with happiness just knowing how much Honoka enjoyed and treasured the memories they make together to the point of wanting an object for reminiscing.

"How about the sticks we used to write earlier? They look great too! We could put them in a case-"

"No, Honoka-chan. It's dirty and might have bugs." Kotori gave a disapproving look.

"But you don't mind bugs."

"No, but if I let you bring back everything you wanted to collect, our house won't have enough space and be clattered."

"Eh~ Says Kotori-chan who tries to buy about every clothing she sees even though she can make more beautiful ones!" Honoka pouted as Kotori giggled a little.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Honoka-chan."

"Hm? But flattery got me a really beautiful, and talented, and cute, and caring, and lovely girlfriend~" Honoka moved closer on all fours to Kotori with each praise, while Kotori leaned back blushing with each praise.

"Mou~!" Kotori forced herself forward with a push on the mat for a boost before placing her hands on both of Honoka's shoulders to push Honoka away. Honoka laughed and sat cross-legged while holding onto Kotori's hands. "It wasn't flattery."

"Eh?" Honoka blinked, while Kotori pouted as she stared into Honoka's eyes.

"It wasn't flattery that got you me."

It took more than five seconds for Honoka's brain to click and her body to react; a blush formed on Honoka's cheeks up to her ears, her head lowered embarrassed, and a small smile replaced her confusion.

Kotori had her own heated face at her own confession, and decided to plunge further. Kotori leaned in and gave a chaste kiss to Honoka's soft lips. "Let's go get dinner?"

Honoka snuggled closer to Kotori's side for a moment before nodding her agreement. And as how Honoka's stomach always wanted a say, her stomach growled her agreement too. Honoka puffed her cheeks out, upset that she spoiled the mood grandly on her own, while Kotori giggled.

They tried to stay in their snuggled positions with Honoka's head on Kotori's shoulder and Kotori's head on Honoka's for as long as they could while watching the mix of orange and violet sky. It didn't take long for Honoka's stomach to make its presence known again and they packed to satiate the beast within.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I should be writing another story of mine, aren't I? XD**

 **Ah, but I can't help it when the idea of some fun on the sand for Honoka and Kotori appeared~ Sweet, romantic, fun, adorable… =v=**

 **Thank you for reading and comment if you like! :D**


End file.
